Le sang dans ses cheveux
by Electrastar
Summary: HP/DM Alors que Harry entre en 6e annee, des doutes pleins la tete, Draco revient à Poudlard avec une mission du Lord à accomplir. Mais le blond n'est pas tres courageux et se laisse doucement mourir. Seulement Harry est là...
1. L'homme dans le miroir

**Auteur **: Electrastar

**Disclamer**: les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Résumé**: Si Drago n'avait pas fait que lui cassé le nez...Si Harry n'avait pas fait que lui lancé le Sectumsempra...

_"Le sang dans ses cheveux" est un phrase tirée d'une chanson de Michael Jackson que j'aime beaucoup et qui s'appelle "Little Susie". C'est une très jolie chanson, allez l'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**L'homme dans le miroir**

Le train s'arrête doucement, les élèves commencent à descendre pour monter dans les calèches. Je me demande combien de temps je tiendrais cette année avant de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Très peu je pense vu l'était dans lequel je suis déjà alors que les cours n'ont pas encore commencés. Mon père compte sur moi, ma mère aussi, mais il n'y a pas que ma fierté en jeux il y a aussi ma vie et la leur. Je crois que j'ai peur…J'en suis même certain. Quand je vois tout ces gamins insouciant ça me donne envie de vomir, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu être l'un d'eux ? Non ça aurait été trop facile, ma vie devait être compliquée, c'est sans doute écris quelque part. Il a fallut que je serve de pantin à un être qui défend le nom de Sang Pur alors qu'il n'est rien d'autre lui-même qu'un Sang-Mêlé. Et je dis bien « un être » je ne peux franchement pas dire qu'il est humain, c'est une chose…Une chose abominable et sans nom. Il est beau l'héritier de la « Noble » lignée des Malfoy, quel honneur ! Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier…A commencé par mon père, cet homme froid comme la pierre qui m'a vendu comme un simple bout de viande. Je le hais. Je les hais tous.

Malgré toute la haine et la rancœur que j'ai pour lui je lui ressemble de manière étonnante. Ça doit être ma punition pour être né du mauvais côté, ressemblé à ce que je hais le plus dans ce foutu monde, mon père. Si je n'étais pas aussi faible et trouillard je me serais déjà ouvert les veines depuis longtemps…Mais je suis beaucoup trop lâche. Merlin ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

- A quoi tu penses Drago ? Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te tourmenté comme ça…

Si je pouvais tuer d'un regard comme le basilic Pansy serait morte à l'instant. Je déteste ça et elle le sait en plus, qu'elle idiote !

- Tient tu penses toi maintenant ? Ecoutes moi bien Parkinson parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange quand je réfléchis alors la prochaine fois que tu as une remarque débile digne d'un troll à me faire, tu la ferme. Sinon je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais dire un seul mot. C'est comprit ?

- Excuse-moi Drago…

Je suis un monstre. C'est l'une des rares personnes à s'intéresser vraiment à moi et je l'envoi promener. Je ne mérite vraiment pas de vivre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je l'ai menacé de la même manière que mon père. J'ai envie de vomir, si seulement je pouvais changer tout ça, changé de famille, de vie…J'imite un homme qui m'a brisé, qui m'a privé de mon enfance, qui me battait à la moindre occasion au nom de principes absurde sur les Sangs Purs. Qu'elle horreur, je me déteste tout autant que lui. Je suis un Malfoy mais ça ne veut plus rien dire. « Un Malfoy n'obéit pas, il ordonne » pourtant il me semble que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à cette chose qui sert de maître à mon père. « Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas, il soumet » bien sûr, et Crabe à le QI d'Einstein aussi non ? Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis soumit. Tout ces coups que j'ai reçu pour me faire apprendre les règles de la famille Malfoy étaient complètement inutile puisque c'est paroles sont vides. Elles ont justes servit à me briser pour mieux me remodeler. Mais qui a dit que les Malfoy étaient tous mauvais ? Qui a dit que je suivrais forcément leur voix ? Quel est l'imbécile qui a osé dire ça ? Je ne fais pas ce que je veux mais j'ai quand même un certain pouvoir. Il me faudrait juste un minimum de courage…Que je n'aurais sans doute jamais. Je hais cette homme dans le miroir...

- Drago, tu viens ? Le train s'est arrêté…

Ha bon je n'avais pas vu ? Tu me prends pour qui Parkinson ? T'es encore plus débile que ce que je croyais.

- C'est bon j'ai vu. Partez devant j'arrive.

J'ai encore quelque chose à réglé. Personne ne semble de soucier de quoi que ce soit pourtant je suis sûr que je ne suis pas seul dans ce compartiment, je crois même savoir qui est avec moi. J'ai un dont pour le repéré je crois. J'ai encore un peu de temps d'ici à ce qu'ils aient fini de décharger tout les bagages. Quand le dernier élève est descendu j'abaisse les stores pour que personne ne voit ce qui se passe dans le train. J'attrape ma valise et fais semblant de fouiller dedans quelques secondes puis…

- Petrificus Totalus.

Je souris, j'avais raison il était bien caché là. Quelque chose vient de tombé par terre et même si je ne le vois pas je sais que c'est lui, c'est le seul à posséder une cape d'invisibilité. Je me penche pour la lui retirer, j'adore le contacte de ce tissu, il est tellement doux. Potter apparaît pétrifié par terre. Oh mais qu'elle surprise ! Je suis ironique bien sûr. J'ai su qu'il était là dés la première seconde où il est rentré, j'ai sentis sa présence et je ne me trompe jamais. C'est sans doute la première fois où j'ai le dessus sur lui franchement je me sens fort pour une fois. Même si son corps est complètement raide et immobile, ses yeux bougent encore, Ses jolis yeux verts…J'ai l'impression qu'il à peur de ce qui va lui arriver.

- A l'instant même où tu es rentré j'ai su que tu étais là Potter, révise ta technique.

Son regard à changé maintenant il me lance des éclairs.

- Je sais toujours si tu es prés de mon Potter même si tu es sous cette cape. Depuis la première année je sais si tu es prés de moi.

Je m'accroupis prés de lui, heureusement il ne peut pas bouger sinon je serais déjà par terre et lui serait déjà partit. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas une seule seconde, je me demande si c'est de la peur que j'y vois. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur. Je me demande si Harry Potter connaît la peur…Ce sentiment qui me détruit petit à petit depuis le jour où Il est revenu. La peur peut décimer une armée entière mais elle peut aussi nous broyer le cœur. Je souris malgré moi, un sourire infiniment triste et douloureux je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je fais et je dois dire honnêtement que moi non plus. En fait j'ai envie de pleurer, les larmes viennent toutes seules je suis obligé de détourner le regard quelque seconde. Un Malfoy ne pleur pas. Ai-je seulement envie d'être un Malfoy ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas pleurer comme tout le monde ?

- Tu sais Potter, dés fois je me demande si tu ressens les mêmes émotions que moi. Je me demande si tu connais la peur et l'angoisse. Si tu connais toi aussi ces interminables nuits de cauchemars qui m'empêche de dormir depuis des mois…

Je me laisse tomber assis à côté de toi. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et pause mon mentons sur mes genoux, de cette manière je peux voir tes yeux sans problèmes. Je lèverais bien ce sort si je n'avais pas peur que tu me frappes, je n'aurais pas la force de répliquer. Je tends une main vers ton visage pour en écarter les quelques mèches qui me gêne pour bien le contempler. Cette situation est complètement ridicule, tu es celui qui doit tous nous sauver et tu te laisse surprendre par un apprenti mangemort qui ne connaît pas ses véritables sentiments.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention Potter, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vaincras le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regardes ce qu'il réussit à faire de moi et de mon orgueil à distance, alors imagine s'il te met la main dessus. Un vrai Gryffondor…

Même si il est toujours pétrifier il me semble que la leur de crainte au fond des ses yeux s'est éteinte. De toute façon il n'a pas à avoir peur si serais incapable de lui faire vraiment mal. Si tu savais à quel point tu me fascine Potter, je n'ai jamais trouvé que tu étais débile. Je suis…Jaloux. Je sais que ton enfance n'a pas était facile mais au moins toi tu ne connais pas la violence de l'éducation que j'ai reçu à cause de mon nom, si tu savais tout ça tu ne me dirais plus jamais que je suis un sale petit con de fils à papa. Cet homme dont je porte le nom n'est, et ne sera jamais, mon père. Un père doit aimer son enfant et le protéger, lui apprendre la vie. Le mien n'est qu'un monstre. Je m'allonge à côté de toi pour contempler le plafond, je me demande ce que tu pense de moi maintenant. Je me tourne vers lui et pause ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part, encore moins que toi. Pourtant là je me sens protégé même si tu es pétrifié…Je sais que tu entends parfaitement ce que je dis et que tu me sens aussi, j'ai suffisamment testé.

Je me redresse lentement pour être au dessus de son visage et le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore peur de moi, je crois qu'il meurt d'envie de me pauser une foule de question mais je ne lui en laisserais pas le loisir. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive je me retrouve assit à califourchon sur son ventre, il a de la chance je ne suis plus très lourd. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement dans le coup encore et encore, des baisés papillons. A la manière dont il me regarde je crois qu'il a vraiment peur que je le viole…Je le regarde encore une fois puis dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes le plus doucement possible.

- J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir besoin de te pétrifier mais je doute que tu m'aurais laissé faire.

Je me relève à contre cœur, de toute façon je n'irais pas plus loin, c'est déjà bien assez. Je ne pense pas qu'il parlera de ça à qui que ce soit il a trop bon fond et c'est un peu embarrassant, mais pour ça il faudrait surtout qu'il avoue s'être fait avoir par un Malfoy. Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser comme ça, en temps normal je lui aurais balancé un coup de pieds au visage, je crois que je vais quand même le faire. À contre cœur je lui donne un coup de pied. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez. J'attrape sa cape du bout des doigts et la remet sur lui.

- Je suis désolé Potter, mais malgré tout j'ai un nom à protéger tu comprends…Quelqu'un te trouvera et arrangera ça de toute façon. A bientôt j'espère…

J'en ai mal au cœur, j'espère vraiment que quelqu'un le trouvera avant qu'ils aient fini de décharger…Quand j'ai croisé son regard il semblait triste et fatigué…Et puis ces gouttes écarlates qui coulaient lentement…Le sang dans ses cheveux…

* * *

_Reviews? c'est gratuit et ça fait super plaisir!_


	2. Souviens toi Du Temps

_C'est les vacances je prend mon temps ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Souviens-toi du temps**

Il n'y a plus personne sur le quai, les élèves ont surement déjà atteint le château et j'espère vraiment qu'il me reste un moyen de transport. Je pense vraiment que quelqu'un aura retrouvé Potter j'ai croisé un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, c'est celle qui peut changer son apparence mais j'ai oublié son nom. Je suis sûr qu'elle est là pour escorter Potter jusqu'à Poudlard mais comme il n'est pas sortit…En même temps pétrifier, le nez cassé et sous une cape d'invisibilité il me semble que c'est normal que personne ne l'ai encore trouvé. Mais je sais que cette femme le trouvera, elle est largement compétente. Mon père s'en méfie beaucoup donc je pense que c'est bon signe pour Potter. Un hurlement s'éleva de la forêt interdite, un loup. Je frisonne rien que d'entendre ce crie, j'ai toujours eu peur de cette forêt et ce depuis la première année. Le souvenir de ma première excursion dans la forêt me fit doucement sourire, je me souviens que c'était une retenue avec Potter, Miss je sais tout et la Belette. C'était le bon vieux temps si je peux me permettre d'appelle a comme ça. A cette époque la seule chose qui m'intéressait était le nombre de galions que mon père allait m'envoyé comme argent de poche.

Cette époque est révolu maintenant et pourtant ce n'est pas si vieux…J'ai tellement peur. Pour moi, pour ma mère. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé, sa seule et unique erreur a été d'épouser cet homme immonde qu'est mon père. Ah non elle en a commit une deuxième, me mettre au monde. J'essaie de ne pas trop pensé aux temps à venir mes c'est plus fort que moi et si j'échoue c'est toute ma famille qui va en payer le prix. Je me demande si un jour j'aurais la force et le courage de dire non à l'autorité. En fait je me rends compte qu'une partie de l'issue du combat de Potter et ses amis repose sur moi, si j'arrive à renverser la situation sauf que cette chose s'en aperçoive je suis sauvé. Mais il me faut de l'aide. Peu être même celle de Potter. Mais maintenant que j'ai lancé ce drôle de jeu entre nous deux ça risque d'être difficile, les lèvres de Potter sont tellement douce, tellement chaude…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me laisse faire. J'aimerais bien arriver à lui parler sérieusement, je sais que si je ne trouve pas rapidement une solution pour satisfaire cette chose mes jours sont comptés. Chaque battement de mon cœur me rapproche un peu plus de la mort, à chaque seconde je meurs un peu plus.

- Malfoy, m'interpelle dans mon dos une voix grave que je connais bien.

- A non pas vous ! Fichez-moi la paix.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder Rogue je monte dans la diligence tirée par un sombral. Il ne manquait plus que lui et franchement je n'ai pas du tout envie de discuter avec lui. Je sais qu'il se trame des choses pas très clair entre lui et ma mère et je n'ose même pas chercher, j'ai trop peur de la réponse. Par chance je vois au loin les dernières diligences qui arrive au château, ça veut dire que j'arriverais à me mêlé à la foule des élèves qui restent toujours discuter sur les marches en attendant le début du repas. J'espère juste que Potter ne sera pas trop en retard sinon il risque de se faire attrapé par Rogue. Quoi que s'il est avec l'auror…Je contemple le sombral qui accomplit sa mission en m'amenant au château. Jusqu'à présent je ne les avais encore jamais vus mais avec toutes les horreurs de ces deux derniers mois…Je ne savais peu qu'un seul et même être pouvait détruire autant de vie, de famille, en si peu de temps. Mais le plus terrible c'est d'avoir était obligé d'assister à tout ces meurtres. Ces visages suppliant, parfois familier, tournés vers moi…Ces visages qui me hantent souvent la nuit, ces visages qui flottent autour de moi dés que je me vois dans un miroir et ces cris de terreur…Pourquoi moi ? Parfois je me dis qu'ils ont de la chance dans leur malheur, au moins eux ne sont plus obligé de supporter tout ça, pas comme moi.

- Drago !

Pansy agite son bras dans ma direction. Ils sont tous là, ma petite bande, je les rejoins sans un mot et eux ne me demande pas ce que je faisais. Au fond je les aime énormément. On s'installe à nôtre place habituelle en attendant que tous les élèves daignent rentrée dans la Grande Salle. Potter apparait au milieu de ses amis juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux un seul instant alors que le brouhaha se tait doucement. Je sais qu'il sent mon regard pesé sur lui, de temps en temps il me jette un regard furtif et croise le mien. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir et c'est tant mieux. Mais ce que je craignais le plus, c'est-à-dire le dégout, n'est pas présent sur son visage, il semble plutôt pensif. La répartition commence et malgré le coup de coude de Blaise il est hors de question que je le quitte des yeux, c'est d'ailleurs ce moment là qu'il choisit pour me fixer à son tour, pendant que personne ne nous regarde. Cette fois il ne me lâche plus des yeux, il tente sans doute de comprendre alors silencieusement je prononce les mots « attend moi » il a compris et hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire mais il me reste tout le repas pour y réfléchir. Jusqu'à la fin de la répartition ses yeux ne quitte pas les miens, j'adore me plonger dans l'émeraude de son regard curieux.

Le repas se fini tranquillement mais normalement en tant que préfet je dois montrer leur dortoirs aux premières années, il en est hors de question j'ai autre chose de prévu. Je m'enfuis avant même que l'autre préfet ne s'en soit rendu compte, je la laisse se débrouiller seule avec ces insupportables gamins de toute façon elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Caché derrière une des imposantes statues j'attends que Potter sorte avec sa petite bande, j'espère qu'il arrivera à se débarrasser de ses amis. La plupart des élèves sont déjà sortit, pour ne pas dire tous, Ils sont les derniers à passé. Mais il me passe à côté…J'aurais du m'en douter. J'entends leurs pas s'éloigné puis quelques mots échangés et des pas revenir. Mon cœur s'accélère bientôt il va traverser ma poitrine c'est certain. Finalement je vais peu être avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec lui, quoi qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…Il me rend…Dingue, je crois que c'est le mot le plus approprié pour décrire ce que je ressens en sa présence. Je me demande pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant. J'y ai un peu réfléchis mais mes suppositions sont un peu hasardeuse, peu être qu'en les lui disant je parviendrais à éclaircir tout ça. Au moment où il passe à côté de moi je sors de ma cachette et lui attrape le bras. Il me regarde une fraction de seconde puis je le tire avec moi derrière la statue, dans l'ombre.

- Malfoy je…

Je le coupe d'un geste de la main, je ne tiens pas à l'entendre s'excuser pendant des heures et il en serait bien capable ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace là où nous sommes, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effort à fournir pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Je n'ai t'es pas demandé de rester pour t'entendre bafouiller des excuse inutiles. Je t'ai demandé de rester pour parler, où du moins essayer.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, il n'a pas l'air effrayé le moins du monde après ce qui c'est passé dans le train, pourtant il est contre la statue et moi contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui de plus mes mains sont de chaque côté de ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Il soupire et me lance un regard mi-amusé mi-lassé.

- Vas y Malfoy je t'écoute. J'espère que tu te montreras convaincant parce que franchement je ne te comprends plus du tout.

- Parce que avant tu me comprenais peu être ?

- Oui assez sans me vanter. Je te comprends mieux que tu ne sembles le croire. Je crois même être l'un des rares qui ont se privilège.

- Si tu le dis. Ecoutes Potter, je vais être le plus clair possible, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit dans le train mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quand je t'ai vu par terre…Je ne sais pas.

- Cool.

- Comment ça cool ? T'es débile ou quoi ? J'aurais pu te faire n'importe quoi pour t'humilier et au lieu de ça je t'ai embrassé…C'est quand même étrange non ?

- Oui c'est étrange mais que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas psychologue et je ne suis pas non plus dans ta tête. Ce n'est pas parce que je te comprends que je peux prévoir ce que tu vas faire.

Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser une pensée idiote. Si ça se trouve je suis fou à lier…enfin peu être pas à ce point mais j'ai ma théorie…

- J'y ai réfléchis mais ce n'est pas encore très clair…Tu sais qu'on est complètement opposé ? Mais malgré ça je te respecte beaucoup, tu es la seule personne dans cette foutue école à me tenir tête. Tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas pu échapper très longtemps à mon nom…En fait je me demande si je ne désir pas avoir la seule chose qui me résiste depuis le début…Je crois que ce qui a fait naître ce désir c'est la proximité de la mort…Pour toi comme pour moi…De perdre la seule chose à laquelle j'accort de l'importance ici, la seule chose qui me rattache à Poudlard…

-…C'est une théorie intéressante et plausible. Te connaissant ça pourrais très bien être ça mais rien n'ai sûr…Tu sais Malfoy, il n'y a qu'une infime différence entre l'amour et la haine.

- Tu penses que je t'aime… ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me hais bien pour tout ce que je représente non ? Le courage, le défi, l'insouciance, l'espoir, l'amitié…Et moi pour ce que tu représentes, la vanité, l'arrogance, la froideur, la perfidie…Mais que a dit que nous sommes comme ça ? C'est ce qu'on représente c'est tout mais ce n'est pas nous. Souviens-toi du temps où tout était encore normal entre nous.

Il me sourit, fier de lui et moi je suis un peu perdu. Ce n'est pas nous…Alors avons encore des raisons de nous détester ? Je pourrais bien essayer après tout pourquoi pas ? De toute façon mes jours sont comptés. Et il se doute bien de ce que j'ai derrière la tête sinon il ne serait pas là surtout après l'épisode dans le train. On a qu'une seule vie et la mienne ne tient plus qu'un un fil tout comme la sienne. Je me souviens d'avant…Mais c'était tout de même relativement court alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ? Je me penche vers lui et respire l'odeur de son coup, je parait tellement plus fragile que lui, surtout depuis ces derniers mois…Il rigole doucement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me souviens des siens plein de sang…Sans attendre son accord je l'embrasse doucement. Mais avec cette même douceur il me repousse doucement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es désespéré que je dois forcément céder tout de suite et puis ça ne serait pas du jeu. Plus on désir une chose et plus elle est appréciable quand on l'obtient. Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Il me sourit et se défile sans que je ne réagisse. Attendre, toujours attendre ! Mais le jour où je t'aurais Potter je ne te lâcherais plus tu peux compter sur moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis l'être le plus dangereux pour toi…Fais attention…

* * *

_Juste une question, es ce que je dois continuer du point de vu de ce cher **Drago** ou je glisse celui de **Harry** de temps en temps?_

_Oui toi là, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en pense :D _


	3. Dormir Avec Un Fantôme

_Oui oui je sais, je suis longue à écrire un chapitre xD_

_mais je ne voulais pas le bacler! _

_Je rappelle que Drago doit accomplir une mission pour Voldemort et s'il échoue c'est la mort assuré pour ses parents. C'est pourquoi il ne va pas bien, ne mange très peu, dort peu..._

_Celui-ci est un peu différent des deux premiers pour deux raisons:_

_- On découvre un Drago faible et désespéré  
_

_- J'ai intégrés un passa du point de vu de Harry pour tester.  
_

_Titre inspiré de la chanson "Sleeping with Ghosts" de Placebo_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Dormir avec un fantôme**

Chaque seconde passés nous rapproche un peu plus de la mort, chacun de nous meurt un peu plus chaque jour c'est inévitable. Pourtant il me semble que l'heure de ma mort arrive plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « avance rapide » de ma vie. Je meurs doucement mais surement, comme tout le monde. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vieillir plus vite que tout le monde ? Le plus infime geste m'est devenu douloureux. En réalité je suis déjà mort. Mon cœur est déjà mort depuis longtemps, il ne reste plus que mon corps. Mon cœur s'est consumé le jour où il à décidé de me prendre comme pantin. Mais de temps en temps mon cœur bat à nouveau, quand il est prés de moi. Quand Potter est prés de moi j'ai l'impression de revivre, d'être en sécurité. Quand il est là je me sens moins seul. Sauf qu'il n'est pas toujours là et quand il s'éloigne mon cœur meurt encore une fois. J'ai besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre et mené à bien la tâche qui l'amènera à sa perte, contre ma volonté. L'autre jour quand il est venu de son plein grés pour parler avec moi j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais de bonheur cette fois. Potter me comprend, il veut qu'on reprenne tout à zéro.

Je sais que ma fin est proche et je ne fais rien pour la ralentir. Je me dis que moi mort, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer dans Poudlard pour venir me le prendre. Personne n'a le droit de me prendre Potter, mon dernier souffle de d'espoir, surtout pas cette chose. De toute façon mon corps est en autodestruction depuis le début de cette stupide mission suicide qui m'a était attribuée J'ai encore la force de me levé le matin pour le moment mais dans peu de temps je vais tomber comme une mouche. Je le sens de plus en plus, parfois ma vision depuis trouble et ma tête tourne. J'espère juste que ça prendra le moins de temps possible car c'est une épreuve terrible pour moi, mon corps n'arrive plus à encaisser une journée complète, parfois je dors en cours tellement je suis épuisé. En même temps je ne mange pratiquement plus et il m'est impossible de dormir sans faire d'horrible cauchemars dans lesquels je vois sont affreux visage. Mes nuits sont de véritables tortures tout comme mes jours. J'attends la mort aussi dignement que possible. Peu être que ma condition physique ralentira les projets de cette chose, si je suis incapable de me lever je ne pourrais jamais trouver un moyen de les faire entrer. Mais je préfère que se soit ma vie qui soit sacrifiée plutôt que la sienne, je ne le supporterais pas.

Un bruit de règle qu'on tape sur une table me sort de ma rêverie. McGonagall tente d'avoir un peu plus d'attention mais c'est peine perdu, le dernier cours du vendredi pratiquement plus personne ne fait attention au cours. C'est nôtre deuxième semaine de cours et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà un trimestre, je suis épuisé et ma tête me fait atrocement mal un peu comme si un troll me tapait à coup de massue. Impossible de me concentrer malgré mes efforts, mes yeux se referment tout seuls. La pauvre McGonagall continue de faire cours aux murs comme si de rien n'était. La salle tourne autour de moi, j'ai mal au cœur c'est horrible. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains complètement conscient de tanguer de droite à gauche. Au bout de quelques secondes ça passe un peu mais je vois des étoiles je suis sûr que je suis encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Si ça continue comme ça je ne vais pas tarder à m'effondrer là au milieu. Pour lutter contre la douleur j'attrape le bord de la table et le sert à tel point que les jointures de mes doigts deviennent presque opaque. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, je n'entends même plus McGonagall, juste un vague bourdonnement. Une boulette de papier atterrie devant moi, Pansy n'a rien vu elle se fait les ongles. Je la déplie aussi bien que me le permet mon mal de tête.

_Ça ne va pas ?_

_H._

C'est Harry…Il s'inquiète pour moi alors. Même en étant dans mon dos il s'est rendu compte que ça ne va pas du tout. Es ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'observe ? Je pense que oui mais je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Je froisse sont mot et le fourre dans la poche de ma robe. Dans un ultime effort je me retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard vitreux puis bouge la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Les quelques couleurs présentent su son visages s'effacent d'un seul coup, je dois vraiment faire peur à voir pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Il jette un coup d'œil à Weasley qui lit une BD moldue pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien remarqué puis il me regarde à nouveau. Sur ses lèvres je lis les mots « dis le ». J'hésite un moment puis fini par me retourner. Pourquoi devrais-je le dire ? C'est ce que je cherche après tout, à m'autodétruire. En même temps s'il apprend que je suis à moitié mort au bout de deux semaines il risque de se venger sur ma mère. Harry à raison il faut que je demande à aller à l'infirmerie, il ne peut pas le demander à ma place ça paraitrait bizarre. Mais je ne peux pas attendre la main levé pendant 107 ans, il faut qu'elle regarde dans ma direction. C'est bon.

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy ?

- excusez-moi professeur…Il faut…Que j'aille à l'infirmerie…Je ne me sens…Pas bien du tout…

- C'est bon allez y Monsieur Malfoy. Voulez –vous… ?

- Non, je vais me débrouiller…merci.

Je pousse mes affaires dans mon sac et après une grande inspiration je me lève en m'appuyant sur la table. Pansy me regarde d'un air inquiet mais ce n'est rien à côté de celui de Potter. Ces grands yeux verts me transpercent le cœur. J'essais de marcher à peu prés droit jusqu'à ce que je sois sortis de la salle mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas une réussite. Je suis le mur en pierre froide jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je suis incapable de marche sans me tenir à quelque chose. Quand je repense au regard de Potter…Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal au cœur à cause de ma migraine ou à cause de l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. J'espère juste que personne ne l'a remarqué sinon on est mal, il est censé être mon pire ennemie dans cette école alors si il me lance des regards inquiets ça ne le fait pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que mon sac pèse une tonne c'est horrible, j'envisage même l'idée de le laisser là au milieu du couloir. Le moindre pas me demande un effort surhumain, je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas avalé quelque chose de consistant…Depuis trois ou quatre jours je crois. J'arrive devant l'infirmerie.

- Excusez-moi…Je ne me sens…pas bien…

La pièce tourne autour de moi, je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin, j'ai mal. Je sais que je tombe, sur le sol glacée. Le noir…

**oOo**

Il est environ 1h du matin, tout le monde dort dans le dortoir, la voix est libre. Je repousse mes couvertures, ça fait presque 3h que je fais semblant de dormir et c'est relativement long. Je prends mes lunettes, ma baguette, la carte et le plus important : ma cape d'invisibilité. Le parquet craque un peu sous mes pieds mais rien de très bruyant, j'ai de la chance. La tour est complètement silencieuse c'est vraiment étrange, même Ron de ronfle pas…Enfin ce n'est rien d'important, il faut absolument que je descende le voir sinon mon cœur risque de se fendre. J'ai mal. Caché sous ma cape je pousse doucement le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour ne pas la réveiller. J'ai réussis à sortir de la tour sans faire le moindre bruit, c'est que je deviens imbattable à ce jeu là ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma carte, absolument personne dans les couloirs, Rusart est dans son bureau avec cette abomination qui lui sert de chat, Rogue est dans ses appartements ainsi que tout les autres professeurs, même Dumbledor. Ma tâche va être beaucoup plus simple que prévu il suffit juste que je ne réveille aucun portrait. Je descends rapidement les étages mais sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la petite étiquette de son nom y est affiché.

L'infirmerie aussi est silencieuse. J'enlève ma cape et éteint ma baguette je n'ai plus besoin de lumière la lune suffit à tout éclairer. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit dont les rideaux sont tirés, plus je m'en approche et plus mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'ose pas ouvrir pour le regarder, j'ai peur de croisé son regard. Car dans ses yeux je ne vois ni plus ni moins que mes propres inquiétudes. On est tellement opposé…Il est blond, grand, mince et pâle, je suis brun, plus petit, plus carré et aussi plus mât. Il est froid et distant, je suis chaleureux est accueillant. Mais surtout il est du mauvais côté alors qu'il ne l'a pas choisit et moi je suis du bon côté et je l'ai choisit…Quand je pense à Drago je me demande pourquoi lui ? On aurait pu être ami sans toutes ces histoires stupides de Sang-Pur…ça me retourne de ventre rien que d'y pensé…Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre doucement le rideau qui nous sépare. Même quand il dort il a l'air de souffrir. J'ai mal. Il bouge et ses lèvres remuent comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre son visage et…Je crois que c'est mon prénom qu'il murmure. En fait je ne crois pas, il m'appelle…J'ai mal Drago. J'ai envie de pleurer c'est horrible. Je me penche vers lui et caresse doucement ses cheveux si doux et sa joue. Ses yeux s'entre-ouvre et je peux y voir ce que je redoutais : la peur.

- Harry… ?

- Oui c'est moi…Je suis là…Je veille sur toi…Ne t'inquiètes pas…Dors Drago…Dors…

Des larmes coulent au coin de ses jolis yeux et j'ai de plus en plus mal. Sa voix…Elle était tellement désespérée…Je laisse tomber mes affaires à mes pieds et me glisse derrière le rideau avec lui. Il me regard toujours et n'arrête pas de pleurer…Je rapproche mon visage du sien et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je me redresse Drago se décale d'un côté et repousse ses couvertures, il me fait une place. Sans vraiment y réfléchir je retire mes chaussures et mon pantalon puis m'allonge à côté de lui. Cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Il se sert contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et le berce. Son corps si fin et si fragile me donne des frissons, je sens le moindre de ses os sous mes doigts malgré la musculature puissante que lui a donné le Quiditch…Drago est à moi et personne ne me l'enlèveras, il m'appartient, son cœur m'appartient, son corps m'appartient. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher…Personne. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, si jamais je viens à être au courant que quelqu'un la blaisé physiquement ou moralement, cette personne regrettera vite d'être née. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Dors Drago, je suis là…

**oOo**

Je frémis et entre ouvre les yeux, ça brille. Mes rideaux sont un peut ouvert et le soleil éclaire mon visage. A tâtons je cherche Harry à côté de moi mais il n'y a rien du tout. J'ai rêvé ? Je sens la panique monté, si je fais des rêves comme ça il va falloir que j'aille voir un psychologue… Je me redresse complètement, la panique à suffit à me réveiller. Sur l'oreiller là où se trouvait la tête d'Harry repose une jolie rose entre le bleu et le gris. Alors c'était bien réel…Je la soulève délicatement, elle est vraiment magnifique. En la tournant entre mes doigts le remarque un petit bout de parchemin coincé entre deux pétales. En faisant bien attention de ne pas abimer la rose je le retire et le retourne. « Tes yeux ». Mes yeux ? Ha oui…La rose à la couleur de mes yeux c'est vrai. Je sais que cette rose est de la part d'Harry, je reconnaitrais son écriture entre mille. Au bout de plusieurs heures Je demande quand même un vase sinon la pauvre fleur risque de ne pas tenir la journée. Je vais la garder le plus longtemps possible, il doit bien y avoir un sort qui me permettra de la conserver telle quelle avec tout les livres qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque. La journée passe très lentement, beaucoup trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Mais l'infirmière m'a dit que je sortirais ce soir alors je prends mon mal en patience. Bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de partir, si je sors d'ici Harry ne pourras plus venir dormir avec moi…Quand j'y repense cette nuit était vraiment étrange, tout avait l'air si irréel, un peu comme si j'avais dormis avec un fantôme…

* * *

_Je pense que j'intégrerais le point de vu de Harry uniquement quand Drago sera Dans les choux. Non?_

_Reviews?_


	4. Le Lac

_Ne me tapez pas par pitié xD Je sais que je suis longue mais je fais comme je peux! La 1erL ne me laisse pas beaucoup de répit..._

_Sinon Drago est légèrement énervé et Harry légèrement dépressif mais à par ça ils vont bien ^^_

_Titre prit de la chanson d'Indochine Le Lac._

* * *

Ça fait deux jours. Deux satané jour que je suis sortis de l'infirmerie ! Et impossible d'y rester plus longtemps. Ça fait deux jour que Potter est venu dormir avec moi et depuis il fait de nouveau comme si je n'existais pas. Moi, un Malfoy, je suis victime d'ignorance ! Comme si il pouvait ignorer quelqu'un comme moi. Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'ignore un Malfoy au risque de le payer très cher. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on peut se permettre d'oublier. Il va me le payer parole de Malfoy.

- Heu Drago, cette plume ne t'a rien fait, me murmure Blaise en me tapotant le bras.

J'ouvre ma main, oups. La jolie plume que ma mère m'a offerte la semaine dernière à l'air d'être passé sous les pieds d'un troll. La boulette…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Zabini, sifflé-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Si tu ne l'aimais vraiment pas cette plume tu pouvais me la donner, je le trouvais belle moi.

Je lui jette ce qu'il reste de ma plume au visage sans lui répondre, il m'énerve, parfois j'ai envi de l'étrangler.

- Charmant, dit-il ironique.

Je garde le fameux masque indifférent des Malfoy mais en réalité je bouillonne de rage, j'étais déjà en colère mais alors là c'est plus de la colère c'est de la rage. Je me lève en laissant mes affaires en plan sur le canapé de la salle commune. Je laisse également ma robe de sorcier, je prends juste ma baguette.

- Tu me fais chier Zabini, je me casse, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

- Sa majesté Malfoy se vexe pour bien peu aujourd'hui !

Je lui lance un autre regard noire et lui se contente de sourire comme un idiot, on emmerde jamais un Malfoy sans le payer très cher. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe je lui lance un maléfice de jambencoton ce qui le fait beaucoup moins rire d'un coup. Les autres Serpentards me laissent partir sans dire un seul mot, j'impose le respect de par mon nom. Je traverse le château d'un pas rapide, je veux prendre l'air, non ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est une exigence. Tout ces élèves sont des imbéciles finit, ils ne se doutent même pas de ce que se prépare dans l'ombre depuis des années et c'est ce que causera leur perte à tous, l'ignorance. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est le dernier balai sortis et le dernier chanteur « super mignon » du moment. Pendant ce temps des gens se font kidnapper et tuer mais sinon TOUT VA BIEN. NON je ne suis pas à cran, pas du tout. J'ai juste envie de massacré tout ce qui me passe sous la main mais sinon rien de grave…Comment ose t'il m'ignorer ? Moi ? Ça ne va pas duré. Au moment où je descends les marches qui mènent au parc, Miss-je-sais-tout et la Belette en reviennent. Forcément comme je ne suis pas encore assez énervé, Miss-je-sais-tout en rajoute et s'arrête devant moi.

- Tu pollue mon air, dis-je avant qu'elle n'ait dit quoi que ce soit.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel sans relevé ma remarque.

- tu as vu Harry ?

- je n'en ai rien à faire, et dans le cas où je l'aurais vu je ne te le dirais pas juste pour t'enmerder.

Froid, cinglant, méprisant, un vrai Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, me lance la Belette au maximum de ses capacités intellectuelle.

- De ta part je prends ça comme un compliment. Maintenant je continue mon chemin et vous retournez chercher votre balafré ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, surtout avec vous.

Je les pousse et fini de descendre cet escalier. J'entends la Belette que m'insulte et Miss-je-sais-tout qui le traine dans le château. Même eux ne savent pas tout ce qu'il se passe, personne ne sait exactement à par ceux qui sont autour de lui…J'aimerais bien ne rien savoir du tout, être comme tout c'est pauvres idiots et attendre que je temps passe sans m'inquiété. Depuis que je suis sortis de l'infirmerie je n'ai rien avalé et je recommence à avoir des vertiges, si Potter s'en rend compte avant que je ne retourne à l'infirmerie il me tue. Il est très inquiet pour moi-même s'il ne me le dit pas, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde je le vois dans ses yeux. Maintenant que les deux idiots sont partit il faut que je le trouve, je sais qu'il est dans le parc. Il faut que je sois plus malin qu'eux…Si j'étais Potter et que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix j'irais…Pas dans les serres c'est trop dangereux…La forêt mauvaise idée…le saule cogneur c'est suicidaire…J'irais au lac. Mais pas sur la berge où vont tous les élèves, j'irais un peu plus loin derrière le gros rocher. Potter fonctionne comme moi, je suis sûr qu'il est là bas. Sans vraiment réfléchir je me dirige vers le lac en direction des rochers. Je me fais le plus discret possible mais c'est raté je glisse trop souvent. Mais j'ai raison, Potter est assit sur un rocher plat au bord de l'eau, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

- Casse-toi Ron, je t'ai dis que tu ne sauras rien, maugréât-il.

Visiblement il sait que ses amis le cherchent. Je souris doucement, moi je suis sûr qu'il va me dire ce qu'il refuse de leur dire. Je me rapproche en ignorant ses soupirs de mécontentement et une fois que je suis juste derrière lui je m'accroupis et lui murmure :

- Non Potter ce n'est pas ton ami la Belette…

Il sursaute et se retourne vivement. Il ferme les yeux visiblement soulagé quand il s'aperçoit que ce n'est que moi. Une fois la surprise passé il me fixe, son expression est indéchiffrable et j'ai quand même peur de me faire jeter. Il ne dit absolument rien alors je fini quand même par m'asseoir. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et se laisse aller contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle le long de ma gorge et ses lèvres qui frôlent mes cheveux. Sans le vouloir je frisonne et lui sourit. Il déplie ses jambes et s'allonge la tête posée sur les miennes. Il ne me regarde même pas, en fait il me tourne le dos et fixe la surface du lac sans bouger. Je joue avec les boucles brunes de ses cheveux et lui avec mes lacets. Cette situation est vraiment étrange.

- Potter, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

J'ai prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, dans un murmure, j'ai l'impression que la réponse ne va pas me plaire. Je l'entends inspirer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se retourne pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je le vois tu sais, tout le temps. Quand il est en colère ou très content, je le vois.

Je retiens presque ma respiration en attendant la suite, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Et depuis la rentrée je le vois de plus en plus, je le vois tuer tout ces gens. Drago, je les vois…Mais je ne leur dit rien, n'y à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, sauf toi. Si je leur dit ils vont s'inquiéter, il prépare quelque chose et tu sais de quoi il s'agit…j'en suis sûr…

Il pause sa main sur mon avant bras gauche. J'ai mal. Je lui lance un regard désolé et triste, je ne peux absolument rien lui dire.

- Mais tu ne peux rien me dire, continua t-il d'un ton amère, sinon tu signe ton arrêt de mort.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Il se releva et passa sa main dans mon cou puis dans mes cheveux avant de revenir sur ma joue. Il faisait bouger mes cheveux tout en observant d'un air fasciné le soleil qui s'y reflète. Je me bouge pas et ferme les yeux en appréciant ses douces caresses. Il fini par s'asseoir sur mes jambes, face à moi, et caresse mon visage à deux mains. Je dois dire que c'est très agréable et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. Je sais de quoi il a peur, moi aussi je les ai vu toutes ces choses horribles…Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il ait cette marque sur son front et moi que j'en ai une sur le bras ? On aurait pu être tellement bien sans tout ça. On est obligé de se voir en cachette, la peur de mourir nous tient tout les deux. La mort me rappelle qu'elle est au dessus de ma tête à chaque fois que je regarde mon bras. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et me regarde longuement.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu retourne à l'infirmerie Drago, il faut que tu manges…Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, je suis dans sa tête…Mais s'il te plait. Il me reste une chance d'y arriver et quand tout ça seras fini je ne veux pas devoir aller mettre des fleurs sur une pierre qui portera ton nom.

Je reste muet devant cette déclaration. Il sait…

- Si moi je dois manger, toi tu dois arrêter de te torturer, marché conclut ?

- Marché conclut, murmura Harry en se rapprochant de moi.

- Tu devrais me tuer…, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Ho oui je vais te faire mourir, dit-il contre mes lèvres, Un jour tu verras, tu mourras de plaisir…

« Plus on désir une chose et plus elle est appréciable quand on l'obtient » C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit la premier fois qu'on s'est embrassé et cette fois il me dit « un jour »…Mais le temps passe très vite et la mort est sur mes talons, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas aller plus loin que ce baiser qu'il me donne mais quand même…L'heure du repas approche et il vaut mieux que nous soyons rentrés tout les deux avant que les autres élèves ne fassent la rapprochement, ça serait trop risqué. Dans l'ombre du château, juste avant de rentré, Harry me retient par le bras et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

- J'aime tes cheveux Drago, laisse les au naturel c'est beaucoup mieux et comme ça je peux les toucher autant que je veux…

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis passe la porte. J'attends quelques minutes histoire de ne pas arriver en même temps mais surtout pour réfléchir. Moi aussi j'aime quand il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, il parait que c'est ce que font les mères à leur enfant…Je n'ai jamais connu ça, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi et m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour un nom que je porte malgré moi. Un jour il me ferra mourir de plaisir…J'espère que ce jour arrivera avant qu'il ne me fasse mourir tout court. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le vrai désir. Je parle du vrai désir, celui qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment, pas du désir physique…La prochaine fois que j'arriverais au bord de lac, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là…Et qu'il m'embrasse comme aujourd'hui. On partage un terrible secret, le voir à l'œuvre et vraiment une épreuve difficile…je sais de quoi je parle…

* * *

_Alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aime bien avoir plein de reviews quand je rentre de l'internat le vendredi ^^_

_Humanoid komm Züruck_...


	5. Automatique

_ça fait longtemps je sais mais bon..._

_bonne lecture! et bonne année_

* * *

Tout est tellement étrange…

Tout est tellement automatique…

C'est ça le mot, automatique, mécanique, artificiel…Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je sens n'est pas réel. Ça n'est pas réel ou ça ne le restera pas. On dit « C'est trop beau pour être vrai » et justement, tout ça est faux. Quand je regarde ma mère je me demande qui est cette femme. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, je suis son fils unique, mais elle parait tellement fausse. Comme une poupée de cire. C'est ça, ma mère est une poupée dont il fait ce qu'il veut. Ma mère s'est transformée en poupée, elle n'était pas comme ça il y a quelques années. Pourquoi joue t-elle la poupée ? Pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ? Pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ? Ma mère ressemble aux robots des films moldu, elle est automatique. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne, quand je lui écris, peu importe ce que je lui dis, je reçois toujours la même réponse dénuée de sentiment…Dénuée d'humanité. Je crois que même si je lui dis que j'ai embrassé Potter à plusieurs reprises elle ne me dira rien de plus. C'est triste tout ça je trouve.

-Monsieur Malfoy, m'appelle une voix dont j'aimerais oublier l'existence.

Je crois que c'est mon nom en effet. Malgré mon manque de motivation évident je pause mon regard sur la vielle McGonagall.

-Oui ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Vous êtes priez de bien vouloir suivre mon cours, dit-elle sèchement.

-Oui professeur.

Tu m'énerve espèce de vielle face de goule desséchée. Elle était déjà prof' dans l'Egypte ancienne celle là non ? Parce que pour être ridée à ce point elle doit en avoir des bougies sur son gâteau ! Si je la mets dans l'eau elle gonfle ? Comme une éponge ? En imaginant ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Rien que l'idée qu'elle pourrait gonfler dans l'eau est extraordinaire, mais alors le visualiser c'est grandiose ! Blaise me donne des coups de pieds pour que je me calme mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à un truc aussi débile que c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me virer de cours et à me retirer des points mais franchement je m'en balance ! Rigoler pour ça alors que je sais tout ce que se trame dehors vaut bien quelques point en moins, de toute façon Rogue me les remettras bientôt. Je continue de rire bêtement et maintenant plusieurs élèves se retournent et me regardent d'un air bizarre. Oui je sais, je ne rigole pas souvent et encore moins en ce moment mais s'ils savaient à quoi je pense ils rigoleraient aussi !

-Monsieur Malfoy veuillez sortir de ce cours. 20 points de moins pour Serpentard.

Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac et sors de son cours sans le moindre regret. Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ils vont se foutre de moi mais tant pis. Non pas tous, Harry ne rigolera pas de moi, il rigolera avec moi j'en suis certain. En parlant d'Harry il me manque, ses amis ne l'on pas lâché de toute la semaine, quand je les croise dans le parc il me lance un regard désolé et continue son chemin encadré de chaque côté par Miss-je-sais-tout et j'ai nommé son animal le plus fidèle : La Belette ! Toujours aussi débile c'est deux là, je me demande comme Potter fait pour les supporter. Je ne l'ai même pas regardé quand je suis sortis mais il doit mourir d'envi de savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais plus m'arrêté de rire. Je me demande s'il va trouver un moyen de me rejoindre avant le repas. C'est dommage quand même ! Je me suis fais virer de nôtre dernier cours de la journée ! C'est marrant je n'avais jamais remarqué que l'herbe était aussi verte ici. Verte, comme les yeux de Potter…Aussi verte que l'herbe autour du manoir…Cette chose n'est même pas un manoir, c'est une maison de tortures, c'est ma prison. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas y retourner pendant les vacances de la Tout-Saint.

En pensant à ma « maison » mon moral redescend d'un seul coup, même la vision d'une McGonagall gonflée d'eau ne m'aura pas fait sourire bien longtemps. Je vais m'asseoir au bord du lac à l'endroit exact où je suis venu chercher Potter l'autre jour. Au bout de longue minutes de patience insoutenable j'entends quelque venir vers moi. Je me retourne vers lui et lui accorde mon plus beau sourire. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de rester ici je me lève et lui attrape le bras pour l'emmener vers les serres. Le soir les élèves préfère la forêt pour batifoler alors autant s'en éloigner. Je me rassois à l'endroit qui me semble le plus approprié pour ça, c'est-à-dire derrière la serre qui contient les plantes les plus dangereuses, là où personne ne viens jamais. Harry prend place en face de moi.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu te marrais comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Un sourire enfantin s'étale sur mon visage rien qu'en y repensant.

-Vu comme la vieille McGo' est desséchée, je me demandais si elle gonflait quand on la mettait dans l'eau, comme une éponge !

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule puis éclate de rire. Je rigole avec lui, bien plus que quand j'y ai pensé pour la première fois. C'est vrai que ça parait tellement débile comme réflexion ! C'est agréable de le voir rire, ça faisait longtemps.

-Sérieusement Drago, tu as pensé à ça au milieu de son cours ?

-Oui, je souris à nouveau, Je crois que j'ai un peu pété les plombs comme disent les moldus.

-C'est plus qu'un pétage de plombs Drago, tu a complètement perdu la tête ! Je me demande comme tu as fais pour penser à ça alors que tu es au courant de tout ce qu'il prépare.

Je le regarde, perdu dans mes pensées. Justement, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi mes nerfs ont lâchés à ce moment là.

-Justement, je pense que c'est à cause de ça, trop de pression et cette connerie m'est venu tellement vite que ça m'a fait rire.

Il me sourit d'un air bienveillant et tend la main pour la poser sur ma joue. D'habitude quand quelque me touche le visage ce n'est pas pour me caresser la joue, c'est plutôt pour me gifler et me donner un coup de poing…Je ferme les yeux et le laisse parcourir mon visage à volonté. Je sens ses doigts glisser le long de ma mâchoire puis son pouce caresse mes lèvres. Il passe sous mes yeux pour effleurer mes cils avant de redescendre sur ma joue et sur ma gorge. Il recommence le même circuit plusieurs fois en dégageant délicatement les mèches de mes cheveux blonds qui tombent devant mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais reçu beaucoup de gestes tendre, à par de Pansy mais je la considère plutôt comme une sœur. Le robot qui me sert de mère ne m'a jamais touché comme si elle tenait vraiment à moi, je crois qu'elle avait peur de mal faire mais maintenant c'est un peu trop tard, j'ai beau l'aimé et tenir à elle, elle ne le feras jamais. Quant à mon père…Je le hais. A côté de la douceur d'Harry à mon égard ma famille me semble bien négligeable, ils ne me connaissent pas. Parfois même je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont fait si c'est pour me traiter comme un meuble. Une chose qu'on déplace ou qu'on enlève dés qu'elle nous énerve un peu. Même si je le l'avoue pas à haute voix, l'attitude de mes parents me blesse énormément, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se fendre.

Je sais qu'Harry a eu le même genre de traitement que moi et quelque par ça me rassure, je me sens moi seul. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il arrive à me comprendre. On ne peut pas comprendre quelqu'un sans avoir vécut la même chose, c'est impossible. Mais lui, le survivant, l'élu, il n'est pas si différent de moi. C'est quand le bonheur ? Es ce qu'un jour je pourrais être heureux ? Peu être même avec Harry ? Si je mange juste assez pour vivre c'est uniquement parce qu'il me l'a demandé, sinon je serais déjà de retour à l'infirmerie. J'aurais peu être déjà sauté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. A la seule pensée de ce que je suis censé faire j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me transperce avec une épée chauffée à blanc. La peur est un sentiment destructeur, capable de décimer une armée et de briser les barrières les plus solidement bâties. Je laisse la tristesse s'insinue lentement en moi et mordre mon cœur. Ses dents acérées le font saigner. Je pleurs. Des larmes coulent le long de mes cils puis sur mes joues pâles et meurt lentement dans mon cou. Harry les essuies au fur et à mesure qu'elles glissent. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions. Un Malfoy doit se contrôler peu importe la situation. Un Malfoy ne se plaint jamais. Un Malfoy doit rester digne…Si mon père me voyait.

Tellement automatique.

J'entends encore sa voix mécanique qui me répété ces règles absurdes jusqu'à ce que je les connaissent par cœur. Je sens encore sa ceinture claquer contre mon dos et sa canne dans mes genoux. Rien que d'y penser me fait frissonner, je ne me contente pas de ne pas l'aimais, je le hais. C'est un monstre. Comment peut-on infliger ça à son fils unique ? La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang ? Cet homme me répugne et j'aimerais être déjà mort. En fait j'aimerais ne jamais être né ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Quand j'ouvre les yeux Harry n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens son souffle sécher les sillons créé par mes larmes. Son regard est encore plus triste que ce que je pensais et en le voyant je continue de pleurer. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tout est contre moi un peu comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux. Les fils de nos deux vies sont étroitement entre mêler mais je ne pensais pas qu'à jour on en arriverait là. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un soit au courant sinon il m'utilisera pour lui faire du mal et je préfère encore mettre fin à mes jours moi-même plutôt que de servir d'instrument de vengeance et de mourir à petit feu. Il n'y a pas que de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais aussi beaucoup d'étonnement. Il ne pensait surement pas me voir pleurer un jour et pourtant dieu sait si j'en verse des larmes. C'est souvent la seule chose que j'ai, des larmes et des lames.

-Drago, s'il te plait…Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais penser à ça. Pardonne-moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry, parvins-je à murmurer, les excuses c'est pour les faibles dans mon genre…

Il me regarde d'un air étrange puis m'embrasse doucement.

-Les faibles comme tu dis, ne supporterais jamais tout ce que tout tu arrive à supporter.

-Justement…Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Si je pouvais le faire, tu ne serais pas là avec moi.

-Ho si, crois moi. Je serais venu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras, Harry est quelqu'un de bien. A chaque fois, que je dois faire avancer la mission qu'il ma donné je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il est tellement gentil avec moi alors qu'il sait que j'obéis à l'autre espèce de monstre. Ce matin un peu avant le déjeuné il était terriblement en colère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu tellement mal…Cette fois Harry me laisse aller un peu plus loin. Il me fait découvrir petit à petit ce corps que je désire tant. J'effleure doucement ses hanches et son dos. Tout est tellement doux avec lui…Pendant que caresse cette peau si fine lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer avec mes cheveux, comme s'ils les trouvaient fascinant. Il est exactement l'opposé des gens de ma famille, eux ne sont que des pantins, ils obéissent et ne se posent aucunes questions, ils sont automatiques…

* * *

_So Automatisch_..._Alors?_


End file.
